Mundo Perfecto
by staraky
Summary: ¿ Qué sintió Beckett cuando Rick estaba buscando a Alexis? odio hacer resúmenes.


Era cierto, en un mundo perfecto ellos estarían juntos, en un mundo perfecto él nunca se habría ido, en un mundo perfecto ella habría sido capaz de retenerle, pero ella sabía bien que los mundos perfectos no existen.

Lo descubrió joven, hace años, una noche de Enero, tras las fiestas navideñas. Lo descubrió cuando unos agentes hicieron que el mundo que hasta esa noche ella conocía se hundiera bajo sus pies.

Lo descubrió de nuevo cuando unos años después, una bala atravesó su pecho. Cuando sintió como su vida se escapaba entre cada bombeo de su corazón.

Volvió a sentir esa imperfección del mundo, cuando no fue capaz de decirle al hombre de su vida que ella también le quería. Cuándo ese silencio suyo estuvo a punto de hacer lo que parecía imposible, que él se fuera.

Mundo imperfecto mostrándose ante ella cíclicamente.

Allí estaba de nuevo, tras aquella noche cuando por fin fue capaz de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y por fin decidió darse una oportunidad para ser feliz para que ambos lo fueran, allí apareció. Aún estaba en peligro. Y llegó lo peor, aun sabiendo por fin la razón, no podría hacer justicia a su madre.

Se recompuso, él estaba allí, nunca la dejaría sola. Tan solo sentirle a su lado, le daba valor, fuerza.

Continuó caminado, respirando, viviendo.

Y de nuevo llegó. Como cada vez que su vida volvía a cobrar sentido, allí estaba su destino como riéndose de ella.

De nuevo otra vez, su mundo imperfecto se plantaba ante ella, y parecía decirle: ¿y esta vez que harás? Y de nuevo tomó una decisión, la única con la que ella podría seguir viviendo. Defendió su vida, dejó de lado su sed de venganza y le salvó la vida. Aquel tampoco sería el día en que por fin su madre tendría justicia. Pero aquel se convirtió en otro día por el cual su madre se sentiría orgullosa.

Y como siempre al mirar a su lado, allí estaba él. Como cada día desde hacía ya casi 5 años, él continuaba a su lado.

Y continuaron viviendo y caminando.

Y nuevamente el mundo imperfecto apareció.

Pero esta vez, tardó en descubrirlo porque no le golpeó de frente. Dio un rodeo, golpeó primero a su novio.

Aquel que durante años siempre había estado junto a ella, aquel que poco a poco se fue haciendo dueño de su corazón, aquel que por fin había logrado que ella se entregase al amor, aquel que día tras día le demostraba que había merecido la pena el riesgo. Aquel, fue el que recibió el golpe.

Ahora era el mundo de él, el que se tambaleaba. Era el mundo de él el que se hundía sin remedio.

Ahora tendría que ser ella la que tendiese su mano, la que dijese que nada iba a pasar que juntos encontrarían la solución.

Y entonces, lo sintió. El golpe también era para ella.

Porque desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, aquella joven era su familia. Aquella abuela era su familia. Aquel padre desesperado era su familia.

Y entonces sucedió. Él desapareció. Decidió ser el héroe de la historia. Y por primera vez, en casi 5 años, ella no estaría junto a él.

Se sintió pequeña, perdida.

Y si él no lograba traer de vuelta a su niña. Como podría ella hacer que él quisiera volver a vivir.

Y si él no lograba regresar. Como haría ella para continuar respirando sin tenerle junto a ella.

En un mundo perfecto, ella habría sido capaz de descubrir que él haría una locura.

En un mundo perfecto, ambos habrían ido juntos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y sus ojos se posaron en ellos.

Ambos estaban allí. Castle y Alexis estaban allí.

Corrió, le abrazó, le besó.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Su mundo, por fin lo vio, hacía tiempo que era perfecto.

Junto a ella, desde hacía casi 5 años, estaba el amor de su vida. El mismo que desde hacía casi un año compartía su vida como su pareja. Aquel que era su amigo, su compañero su amante. Aquel que la llegó a conocer casi mejor que ella misma.

Junto a ella, estaba su padre. Aquel que casi hundido del todo, ella había logrado traer de nuevo a la vida.

Junto a ella, estaba Alexis. La joven que la consideraba una más de la familia.

Junto a ella, estaba Martha. La mujer que le había abierto los brazos recibiéndola como a una hija.

Junto a ella, estaban Espo, Ryan, Laine. Sus fieles amigos, que harían cualquier cosa por verla sonreír.

En serio ¿podía continuar pensando que el mundo perfecto no existía?

Su mundo ahora era lo más parecido a la perfección.

Solo tenía que aprender a vivir y disfrutar.

Porque siempre en nuestras vidas, sucederán cosas que nos hagan plantearnos que el universo nos persigue. Pero no podemos dejar que la posible aparición de esas cosas nos haga perdernos los momentos increíbles que suceden cada día en nuestras vidas.

FIN


End file.
